


All Roads Led To This

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanie always knew she wanted to be a ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Led To This

Lanie was eight when she'd decided what she wanted to be when she grew up. It had been after a Discovery Channel documentary about the human body when Lanie turned to her parents and said, "I'm going to work with the dead."

Her mother was not amused.

Lanie wasn't discouraged from what she wanted. During high school, she took her dissecting seriously, being the only one in her class to not turn green from the smell or the task.

And when her observations on her first ME assignment led to an arrest, she knew she was in the right place.


End file.
